City Of Ships
by SherlockingInTheTardis
Summary: This is my first 'The Mortal Instruments' Fanfiction and it involves some of my favourite ships: Malec, Sizzy, Clace and I think I might even include some Jaia (Jordan and Maia), if that's what their ship name is. I hope you enjoy it, please leave your reviews:P Sorry it's not that long. If you like it, I'll wirte more chapters and they'll be longer:D
1. Chapter 1

Clary stood in the shower, letting the warm water droplets cover her body, sending ripples of warm sensation through her with each touch. She tilted her head back and squoze her eyes shut, running her hands through her red fiery curls, rinsing out the conditioner. She rung all of the water from her hair before stepping out onto the ice-cold marble floor of her bathroom and grabbing a towel from the towel rack, wrapping it around her tightly. She stepped through the door, into her bedroom and rapidly made her way across the cold wooden floor towards the mahogany drawers. She pulled open the top drawer and took out a pair of black cotton panties and a matching plain black bra. As she stepped into the panties, a knock came at the front-door. Her mom and Luke were away on a business trip to Idris, Luke being a big part of the council as one of the representers of the Werewolves, so she was home alone for a few days. Clary quickly slid on her bra, hooking it in the back and grabbed her fluffy cream coloured dressing gown, slipping into it and tying it around her waist tightly. She hurried out of her room and towards the front door, fumbling with the keys until she found the right one. She finally found it and shoved it into the lock, twisting it until the door clicked open. She opened it slightly and peered through. On her front porch stood Jace, his bold features outlined by the sun shining brightly behind him. His golden hair shone lightly, his bright, golden eyes wide and focused on her. Clary opened the door wider and stepped aside, gesturing for Jace to come in. He stepped inside and Clary closed the door behind him.

She turned to face him, a slight smile playing across her mouth. "I was just getting ready."

He took a step forward. "I can wait. Where's your mom and Luke?"

"They got called to Idris early this morning, they'll be away for a few days."

"Does this mean you can finally stay over at the Institute?"

Clary shrugged. "I don't want to risk it."

"I don't want to leave you in your house alone."

"Jace, I'll be fine."

"No, I won't let you stay here alone. I won't know whether you're safe or not."

Clary punched him lightly in his arm jokingly. "You're so frustrating."

He cocked an eyebrow. "So you'll stay at the Institute?"

Clary sighed deeply. "Fine."

He smiled cheekily at her as he stepped forward and cupped her face, crashing his lips with hers. She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth, causing him to make a low moaning sound in his throat. His hands slid down past her shoulders, over her back and rested at the small of her back, pressing them both together. They both pulled away, breathless.

Clary went onto her tiptoes and stretched up to kiss him on the cheek lightly. "I need to get ready for training."

He took hold of a strand of her curly red hair, a grin spreading across his face. "Clarissa, have you had a shower?"

She nodded, confused.

He hooked a finger over the collar of the dressing gown and peered inside. "Clarissa Fray, are you in your underwear under there?" He said, still grinning.

Clary smacked his hand that was hooked onto her dressing gown so it dropped to his side. She smiled up at him. "Now now, Jace Lightwood, behave."

He winked at her as she walked off to her bedroom to get dressed. She returned wearing some ugly navy-blue jogging pants, a baggy white cotton crop top, her black bra showing through it slightly and some dark blue converse. She had a loose, dark navy-blue cotton jacket on over it, unzipped. Jace was leaned back in a chair at the small dining room table, his feet perched on the table. At the sight of Clary, he dropped his feet and stood up, lips parted slightly.

"I know, I know, I look disgusting. But I highly doubt it that I'd be comfortable in some jeans whilst training." She was now stood in front of him, staring up into his golden eyes. He wrapped his arms around Clary, his warm hands sliding across the bare skin of her waist. He pulled her towards him, so they pressed together perfectly.

"I don't think you look disgusting, you always look beautiful to me," He whispered.

"I find that hard to believe."

"And this look is kinda sexy."

She brushed her lips across his lightly. "Stop getting distracted, come on, lets go to training."

He nodded eagerly and took her hands in his, leading her out of the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's a bit longer than chapter one, hope you like it!**

Clary and Jace had been training all morning and afternoon, without a break. The sun was now setting outside the dusty Institute window and Clary collapsed with exhaustion onto the training mat. Jace rushed over to her side, bending down beside her.

"Clary, are you okay?" His voice was panicked.

She waved a hand in dismissal. "I'm fine, just exhausted."

He held out a hand and pulled her to her feet, letting her brace herself against him. "Come on, I'll take you to a room."

"No, Jace, to your room."

"Are you sure?" He carried on walking, half carrying her effortlessly. "I mean, It isn't a problem if-"

"I'm sure, I mean, if you don't mind me sharing your room?"

He shook his head without hesitation and pulled Clary closer to his side, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

They reached his room, and Jace kicked the door open. Clary wriggled away from him, kicked off her shoes and dived onto his bed. He sat beside her lightly, placing his arm around her back. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and drifted into unconsciousness.

She woke up, tangled in sheets, with Jace asleep next to her with his arm around her loosely. She sat up and glared at the alarm clock on Jace's bedside table. It was one thirty four in the morning and as she looked outside the window, it was pure darkness outside. She flung herself off the bed quietly and tiptoed across the room and into the bathroom. She turned to the mirror and stared at her snow-white skin and red curly hair that lay in a bush of tangles around her head. She quickly rinsed her face in the sink and combed through her hair with her fingers, though it made no difference. As she padded back into the bedroom quietly, Jace was rubbing his eyes, sitting up, his cute little morning face drowsy. His eyes widened as she came in and he smiled tiredly.

"You feeling better?," He whispered as Clary sat beside him.

She smiled back at him. "Much better."

"Well, I'm glad you are, my back's killing."

"What, why?"

"From the training probably." He shrugged.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jace spoke. "What are we gonna do? It's almost two in the morning and I'm not tired at all."

Clary turned to him, a thoughtful look playing across her face. "I feel like going to a club."

He furrowed his brows. "A club?"

"Yeah, it's just, I've had so much on my mind lately. It'd be great to just clear my head for once."

He nodded, a concerned look in his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Jace, it's nothing to worry about, just with my mom and Luke being away at Clave meetings and stuff makes things complicated."

He narrowed his eyes. "So you're absolutely sure you're okay?"

"_Yes,_ Jace, now come one and get dressed," She pulled him of the bed, "I want to go to a club."

She pulled on her shoes and jacket, adding some weapons hidden here and there, whilst Jace did the same, adding weapons to his weapons belt. When they were done, they rushed out of the Institute and towards the clubs.

They entered the Pandemonium rapidly, making there way through the sweaty crowd of Downworlders, Demons and Mundanes all mixed together, tangling together in passionate dancing. Jace grabbed hold of Clary's arm and pulled her close to him. "Do you want a drink?" He yelled over the loud music.

Clary nodded and they glided over to the bar where they sat down and Jace ordered two drinks. When they eventually got their drinks, Clary gulped it down all at once and stood up, waiting for Jace. When Jace had finished Clary grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor, where she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to dance with him, no, more like _on him, _like she'd seen Isabelle do with all of her boyfriends.

Hours went by of them dancing and stopping at the bar for a drink, then dancing again.

"Clary..." Jace breathed in Clary's ear.

She looked up at him through her lashes. "What?" She said softly.

"Um, we have...A problem."

"What is it?

His eyes widened and even in the dimness of the room you could tell he'd turned slightly red.

_Jace, turning red? _Clary thought. She put her palm against his cheek. "Jace?"

"Nothing, can we just go home?"

Clary pulled away and narrowed her eyes, but didn't hesitate to be dragged out of the club by Jace.

Half way back to the Institute, she tried to ask again if he was okay, but he just nodded and continued to walk ahead. When they reached the Institute, Jace rapidly walked over to the elevator

and waited for in to come down. When it did, he jumped inside, Clary behind him. He hit the button and took them up. When they reached Jace's room, Jace was about to go in, when Clary grabbed his arm and pulled him around.

He gasped a little, but stayed quiet.

"Jace, what's up?"

He smiled weakly. "Nothing," He pulled Clary closer and looked down at her, his pupils dilated.

Clary stared in confusion, then pulled him closer and pressed their lips together. They were both drunk, you could clearly tell. Slightly slurred speech, staggering slightly when they walked. When they pulled away, Jace flashed Clary a devilish smile and lifted her into his arms.

Clary gasped in surprise. "What are you doing?"

He walked into the room, kicking the door shut behind them, and placed Clary down gently on the bed. He took of his shirt and threw it to the ground, turning to Clary with a grin on his face and his eyebrow arched.

She smiled at him then, realising. "Oh."

He sat down next to her and lifted her onto his lap. "Oh," He whispered in her ear as he began peppering kisses down her neck.

Clary woke up with a pounding headache. _Hangover, _She thought instantly. She sat up, and pulled the covers around her immediately when she realised that she was naked. She tilted her head to the side to see Jace asleep, also wearing nothing. Her heart sped up as some of the memories came flooding back to her. _She had done it with Jace last night?_


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologise that I haven't updated for a while, I've been super busy with school and a bunch of family/friend issues. Anyway, this isn't that long and it isn't the best I've wrote before, but I just wanted to give you something so it wouldn't be a big gap between chapters. Anyway, the next chapter will be awesome (I hope). Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks :3**

Clary jumped off the bed rapidly and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing she could find; Jace's black t-shirt. She pulled it over her head quickly and fixed her hair so it lay tangled over her shoulders. The t-shirt came to about mid thigh and was quite baggy which added extra coverage. She padded quietly over to the door, trying not to wake Jace but as she reached the door, the floorboard creaked beneath her. She stiffened. When she didn't hear Jace wake, she grabbed the door knob and twisted it eagerly.

Clary heard bedsheets rustle as she opened the door. "Clary? You okay?"

She turned around slowly, seeing Jace sat rubbing his eyes like a child, his golden hair tangled and stuck up in places.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just going to the...bathroom."

He furrowed his brows. "But, my bedroom has an en-suite bathroom?"

_Crap_, Clary said to herself. "Well, um, you know..."

"Clary?" He sat up in alarm.

She sighed at what she was about to say. "I was just going to Izzy for some pain relief."

"Why? What's up? Is everything okay?" He began to get out of bed.

"Jace, it's fine, I think I'm due for my...Period. I'm getting cramps," I lied.

His face paled as he sat back down. "Oh."

She nodded and rapidly walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Clary was sneaking down the corridor and was about to enter Izzy's room when the door to Isabelle's room opened and her head collided with someone else's .

"Gees, Clary!" Isabelle yelled.

"I'm sorry! But keep your voice down." She dragged Isabelle back into her room and closed the door behind them.

Isabelle's eyes widened when she saw what Clary was wearing. "Clary! Why are you wearing Jace's shirt?"

"That's what I need to tell you! I slept with Jace last night, and I think it was unprotected."

Isabelle shook her head. "He wouldn't do that with you. He wouldn't risk it, he loves you too much."

Clary blushed slightly.

"Anyway, how did you even get him to sleep with you?! I thought he was too afraid of rushing you?"

"He said that?"

Isabelle nodded eagerly.

"Never mind, anyway, we went to the Pandemonium and-"

"Wait, you went to a club without me?! Well that was terribly unfair. After all the horrifying shoes I talked you out of buying."

"Iz! Listen to me. Anyway, we went to the Pandemonium, and we had too much to drink and boom! I'm waking up naked in Jace's bed!"

"Is he awake?"

Clary nodded.

"What did you tell him you were coming here for?"

"For some pain relief."

"What? Why?"

"I lied and said I thought my time of the month was coming up because I was getting cramps..."

"By the angle, Clarissa Fray, you are the worst liar in all of the seven kingdoms."

"Seven kingdoms?"

"Ugh, Simon's been watching this geeky TV show and it's stamped into my brain."

"What TV show?"

"Game of Thrones. Anyway, this isn't important. Go and tell Jace you lied and ask him about last night."

"How?"

"Oh, I don't know, have you tried just walking up to him and asking him?"

"You didn't come across as the sarcastic type when we first became friends."

"Try living with Jace for most of your life."

Clary shrugged and almost ran back to Jace's room. She stopped just outside of the door, and took some slow breaths, going over what she would say in her mind. She gripped the door knob, just as the door swung open.

"Jace?"

"I was just coming looking for you. You didn't need to lie to me before you know. What's really going on?"


End file.
